Daddy
by The Midnight's End
Summary: A small pegasus filly orphan gets adopted by the King of Chaos himself! Come in and join them in their adventures of school, growing up, and the filly finally understanding, what it means to have a daddy. Black Sword the most awesome stallion ever ( OC created by devonbronyboy) adopts MY little OC! -squee- THIS STORY WILL BE AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

_Daddy_

A MLP:FIM Fan fiction

By: Ashley Forschler

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic. That belongs to Lauran Faust. Not me. Get yo facts straight. I do not own Black Sword, or Midnight Red Crescent Blood Moon. I only own their actions, Silver Star, Soske Lakima, and Sasuke Caleimei. Original story belongs to devonbronyboy on . I do have permission to use his character and Midnight Red Crescent Blood Moon belongs to Midnightmoonhere also on the site. I also have her permission. This story will be soon posted on when I finish typing it. To find my other story, please visit and look for Midnight's Hour, written by MidnightAryasAura.

Enjoy.


	2. Prologue: Silver Star

Prologue

Silver Star

A small, white, Pegasus filly shook violently in the downpour of rain. She was in Canterlot, but nopony would stop to pay their attention to the stray. The locals galloped around, hurrying to find warmth in nearby homes and stores. But one gentle soul could change this filly's life. He was using a magical shield to protect himself from the onslaught of water, but he noticed a limp white blur slumped over in a large puddle. He gently lifted her up with his blood-red aura, to look at her. A coat white as snow, shone brilliantly through the night and rain, making the stallion smile. But he quickly whipped the smile off, and set the filly on his back.

_'She's awfully cold,' _he thought. _'I have to teleport back to the library.'_ After a flash of red, the duo was soon standing in front of the Golden Oaks Library, the home of Princess Twilight Sparkle, and her assistant, Spike the - now adolescent - dragon. The stallion quickly trotted inside, worrying that the filly had passed. Once he entered, he was greeted by a lavender alicorn, with a purple hued mane, that held two different highlights, and went by the name of Twilight Sparkle.

"Black Sword? Why are you home so early? I thought you had to work overnight," the mare questioned. Black Sword – a pitch black alicorn with a red and black mane – shook his head, quickly.

"Work can wait, I found this filly and she needs to be dried and warmed," he said nervously.

"Well, Shining Armor was expecting you tonight. There's a large emergency, and they think Discord is behind it. You know he cares a lot about his guards and the Crystal Empire. You can't just abandon him _and_ the Empire for a filly!" Twilight scolded.

"What are you on right now?" edge was creeping into his voice. "Caring more for some guards and highly intelligent fighters, but not for this half alive filly! Twilight you need some serious help if that's what you're concerned about!"

"Black Sword, _you_ need to listen to _me_. You're abandoning my brother _and_ your guards. And for what?! A filly, who might I add, might have a mother or father looking for her! You need to be gone, and so does she. I can't care for all of the creatures in this house! And have you thought about Spike? He can't control himself around fillies, they make him feel uncomfortable. She can't stay!"

"You know what?! You can just ignore her for all I care! She will be loved, healthy and _not_ be treated poorly by anypony!" Black Sword shouted, making Twilight step back.

"I am going to bed. Do what you will, but one wrong mistake from her, _both_ of you will be sorry," she growled and teleported to her room.

Black Sword set down the soaked filly and draped the softest blanket he could find on her. She lay motionless. He casted a quick reviving spell on her, which made her stir, and lift her head. A wave of relief washed over the alicorn.

"EEP!" she squealed loudly and dove underneath the blanket. That surprised Black Sword and made a certain lavender alicorn appear back in the room.

"What did you do now?" Twilight asked, obviously frustrated. "I told you, I was going to bed, and what do you do? You wake me up, with this weird high pitched squeal. I have to be in Manehatten tomorrow, and I have to fly there! I'll be exhausted by the time I reach Fillydelphia. You try flying everywhere, work all night and then fly back home, just to work again."

"I do fly everywhere Twilight," Black Sword retorted stubbornly.

"No, you teleport," she shot back.

"Then why don't you?"

Twilight was silent, but quickly retaliated. "Because Princess Celestia wants me to learn how to fly for long distances."

"Well, I think that's a bunch of crap, Twi. Celestia doesn't naturally fly everywhere, she teleports. She doesn't have the right- princess or not- to tell you to fly for longer distances, which even she can't handle," Black Sword sighed.

Suddenly there was a quiet mumble. Both of the alicorns turned to face the lump under the blanket.

"Dear, are you okay?" Twilight asked, as if she ever cared for the filly.

"Shut up…" the filly muttered. "Nothing… will be okay in the path of Hell…"

"Path of Hell…? Black Sword what did you teach this filly? Sailor pony language?!" Twilight hollered at the stunned stallion.

"No… I haven't said anything to he-," he was quickly cut off by the filly jumping on him and clamping her jaws around his leg.

Twilight immediately started to pry the little Pegasus off of his leg. Dark crimson ichor started to mat down his fur, and the filly's teeth sunk in deeper.

"DAMMIT TWILIGHT! JUST GET HER FUCKING OFF!" Black Sword was hollering.

"I'm trying just hold still!"

"GET A HOLD ON HER WITH YOUR MAGIC, DUMBASS!"

Twilight obeyed and tugged her off with her dark pink aura. The Pegasus kept struggling in the magic, and growled and snarled in rage.

"Black Sword! What in the name of Celestia is this thing?!" Twilight asked, keeping the filly a safe distance between both of them.

"She's a filly, Twilight," he muttered, quickly healing his leg. "I think it's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"This isn't a filly! It's some creature from Hell if you ask me! It needs to be executed..." she furrowed her brow and the magical space between the filly and itself shrunk. Twilight was going to suffocate her. The filly tried to struggle and leave the force, but was only able to scream for help.

"TWILIGHT! NO!" Black Sword screamed as he shot a blood-red beam of magic at the mare. Twilight was thrown against the back wall, a number of assorted books falling on her. The filly dropped to the ground, gasping and crying. The black alicorn galloped to the Pegasus, and embraced her with his forelegs and wings, trying to calm her.

"Shh... Calm down. You're okay… You're gonna be fine. You're okay…" He stroked her soft, silky silver mane. She shuddered and hugged back, making Black Sword feel fluttery inside. "You okay kiddo?"

"I d-don't kno-know…" she mumbled quietly. "I'm s-scared…" She started whimpering, her small tears soaking the fur on his chest. He continued to stroke her, trying to calm her. After she settled down to where she wasn't stuttering or crying, he decided to let her wander as he took the unconscious – and now healed – Twilight up to her room. When Black Sword was walking down the stairs he saw the filly in a corner with a large book and on a black pillow, big enough for him to lay down upon, with room to spare.

"What 'cha doing squirt?" Black Sword asked as he gently glided down to the main level.

"Who's 'squirt'?" her soft voice made Black Sword's heart melt.

"It's you, silly filly! I just calling you that until I know – or give – your name. Do you have one?"

"Uhhh… No."

"Well, what sounds good? Silver Wing, Hope, Chasing Stars, Snow Glider, or Melodies Dream?" he suggested. The filly had this look on her face as if she was shocked. Black Sword was suddenly intrigued in her left eye. It was a Yin Yang symbol as her pupil, with a slightly darker shade of white as the iris. Before when she was trying to tear off his leg, her whole eye was black.

"I like the 'silver' part of Silver Wing, and I like the 'star' part of Chasing Stars. Would that make Silver Star?" the filly looked up, her small wings spread as if she was excited.

"Yeah, it suits you. Do you like it?" he gave her a big smile.

"Mhm. But I have an issue with it…" She looked as if she were about to cry. "I don't have a Mommy or a Daddy… I have nopony…"

"Hey…" he trotted over and engulfed her in a gentle hug. "You got me, don't you? You would still be in the rain without me. I could care for you, wouldn't that be fun?"

Silver Star looked up at Black Sword. Her left eye was gleaming in excitement.

"Thank you! Just, thank you!" her hug tightened. "What's _your_ name?"

"My name's Black Sword. And you're Silver Star."

They both fell asleep on the big black cushion after an hour of learning about each other.

**(END of Prologue) **


End file.
